Wiedersehen mit Überraschung
by Schizo89
Summary: Was passiert wenn die freundin auf einmal abhaut kurz nach dem der beste Freund gestorben ist? Was wenn man ihr bis ans Ende der Welt folgt und sie trotzdem nicht findet? Was wenn man sie drei Jahre später wiedersieht... neu überarbeitet


Anmerkung: keine (am besten ihr lest den Text selber und macht euch euer eigenes Bild)

Disclaimer: Ist doch wohl klar, dass mir das ganze nicht gehört! Oder? Außer Ashley, die gehört mir nur mir! Leider verdiene ich kein Geld damit!

Immer her mit Reviews. Meine E-mailadresse ist: Schizo89web.de

Und nun zur Geschichte:

Ein Wiedersehen mit Überraschung

Es ist jetzt ungefähr 3Jahre her! Wir waren damals beide etwa sechzehn. Wir hatten uns gesagt was wir für einander empfanden und waren glücklich. Nach etwa einem Monat landeten wir spontan in meinem Bett. In den Wochen darauf verlief unsere Beziehung noch besser als vor diesem „Abenteuer". Doch zwei Wochen darauf meinte das Schicksal es nicht gut mit uns, vor allem nicht mit mir und Pikachu! Pikachu wurde schwer krank. Auch Schwester Joy konnte nichts für ihn tun. Und so kam es wie es musste und Pikachu starb daraufhin. Ich kam nicht über den Tod meines besten Freundes hinweg, schloss mich in meinem Zimmer ein und wollte mit niemandem reden. Ich ließ niemanden an mich ran. Weder meine anderen Pokemon noch meine Mutter und Misty auch nicht. Das muss sie sehr verletzt haben, denn weitere zwei Wochen später war sie von einem Tag zum anderen verschwunden. Sie wusste nicht, dass mich ihr verschwinden wieder auf die Beine brachte. Ich hatte ein neues Ziel, welches mir half über Pikachus Tod hinweg zu kommen. Ich wollte meine geliebte Misty wiederfinden.

Jetzt suche ich schon fast drei Jahre nach ihr und hab sie immer noch nicht gefunden. Immer wieder rief ich bei ihr an, aber nur ihre Schwestern gingen ans Telefon. Anfangs verleugneten sie sie, das konnte ich aus ihren Stimmen heraushören. Später war sie wirklich nie zu Hause, machte Reisen zu ihren Verwandten überall in Kanto, Johto und auch in Hoenn. Doch immer wenn ich bei denen ankam war sie bereits weiter gereist. So vergingen 3Jahre. Mittlerweile bin ich 19 und arbeite im Pokemon Labor von Herrn Eich. Ich reise umher und suche Informationen über Pokemon und all das, was ich schon immer tat. Ich habe mir ein Haus am äußersten Rand von Azuria City gekauft und wohne da, so lange ich nicht gerade unterwegs bin. Über Pikachus Tod bin ich immer noch nicht wirklich hinweg, aber ich habe es akzeptiert und verschließe mich nicht mehr vor der Welt. Ich habe beschlossen einfach weiter zu leben, dass wäre meinem Freund bestimmt auch am liebsten.

(So viel zur Vorgeschichte)

„So Ash, jetzt solltest du langsam wieder aus deinen Gedanken in die Wirklichkeit wechseln!" Ich lag mit verträumtem Blick in meinem Bett und beschloss nun endlich mal wieder in die Realität zu wechseln. Ich dachte mal wieder, an die vergangenen drei Jahre und noch immer hatten Pikachus Tod, aber auch Mistys verschwinden den größten Teil meiner Gedanken in Anspruch genommen.

Außerdem bin ich noch immer fest überzeugt sie wieder zu finden.

Mutter meinte, ich solle sie endlich vergessen und mir ein neues Mädchen suchen, sie meinte, Misty wäre nicht die einzige. Aber da irrt sie sich. Für mich war und ist Misty noch immer die Einzige.

Langsam wälzte ich mich aus meinem Bett und dachte daran, dass mir der Professor ja vier Wochen Urlaub gegeben hatte. Ich wollte sie nutzen um mich wieder auf die Suche nach Misty zu machen, aber vorher meldete sich mein Magen, und zwar nicht gerade leise.

Also ging ich in die Küche, öffnete den Kühlschrank und sah... ehrlich gesagt sah ich nichts. Der Kühlschrank war leer. Man merkte dass ich viel auf Reisen war, sonst wäre der Kühlschrank eventuell sogar voll gewesen. Seufzend schloss ich den Kühlschrank wieder und nahm mir eine Tasse aus dem Schrank.

Dann würde ich halt vorher noch einen Kaffee trinken.

Aber Pustekuchen, auch Kaffee war keiner mehr da.

„Warum passiert das eigentlich immer mir?" fragte ich genervt in den leeren Raum, ergriff dann aber schließlich doch die Einkaufstasche und mein Portmonai um mit grummelndem Magen und schweren Lidern einkaufen zu gehen.

Ich ging die Straßen entlang und merkte nun wie mich die Leute neugierig anstarrten. Schmerzlich wurde mir bewusst, dass ich zwar schon seit fast einem Jahr im Besitz des Hauses war, jedoch nie viel zu Hause gewesen war.

Wahrscheinlich hatte keiner mitbekommen, dass das Haus neuerdings bewohnt war, vermutlich wussten Mistys Schwestern auch noch nicht, dass ich nun in Azuria Ctiy lebte.

Aber vielleicht war das meine Chance sie endlich mal wieder zusehen.

Im Supermarkt angekommen schmeiße ich so ziemlich alles, was essbar aussieht in den Einkaufskorb außerdem noch ein paar Packungen Kaffee und die passenden Filter. Kaffee und Essen, was braucht ein Mensch schließlich mehr?

Ich hatte eigentlich vorgehabt so schnell wie möglich wieder nach Hause zu gehen, schließlich sollte mich keiner Erkennen, aber so fies wie das Leben nun mal ist, machte es mir einen Strich durch die Rechnung.

Vor mir stand Mistys älteste Schwester und ich versuchte natürlich mich wegzudrehen, damit sie mich nicht erkennt, aber hatte ich wirklich erwartet, dass sie mich nicht sieht? Wahrscheinlich nicht.

Denn durch mein merkwürdiges Verrenken zog ich nicht nur ihre Blicke, sondern die des gesamten Supermarktes auf mich.

Beschämt blickte ich zu Boden, doch Mistys Schwester ignorierte mich. Verwundert sah ich ihr hinterher, als sie den Markt verließ. Schnell bezahlte ich und lief ihr hinterher, nun konnte ich es abschminken Misty einen Überraschungsbesuch abzustatten.

Verwirrt sah ich mich um, denn die junge Frau war verschwunden. Gekränkt wollte ich mich wieder auf den Weg nach Hause machen, als mich von hinten jemand auf die Schulter tippte.

Vor Schreck hatte ich fast die Einkaufstüten fallen lassen und als ich mich umsah blickte ich in das Gesicht von Mistys Schwester.

„Ash? Bist du das?" ebenso verwirrt wie ich, sah sie mich an. Ich konnte nur nicken, brachte kein Wort heraus, doch das brauchte ich auch nicht, denn sie sprach gleich weiter. „Warum kaufst du hier ein? Ihr habt doch in Alabastia einen eigenen Supermarkt, oder hast du gehofft Misty hier zu sehen, wenn du einkaufst?"

„Ja... Nein... Vielleicht.." ich wusste nicht auf welche Frage ich zuerst antworten sollte, doch ich sammelte mich kurz und fuhr fort. „Ja ich bins!" was für eine überflüssige Antwort, aber irgendwo musste man ja anfangen. „Und ja ich Alabastia gibt's auch einen Supermarkt, aber ich gehe nicht extra nach Alabastia um einzukaufen! Was Misty angeht habe ich die Suche nach ihr noch immer nicht aufgegeben, aber da du jetzt bescheid weißt, dass ich hier bin, kann ich den Überraschungsbesuch eh abhaken!" klärte ich sie am Ende etwas patzig auf.

Den letzten Teil meiner Antwort schien sie einfach zu ignorieren und schien viel Neugieriger auf etwas anderes zu sein. „Du wohnst nicht mehr bei deiner Mutter?" überrascht und neugierig starrte sie mich an und ich musste leicht grinsen. Aber mein Grinsen, was auch nur eine Andeutung eines solchen war, verschwand schnell wieder. „Nein, ich habe jetzt eine Wohnung, besser gesagt ein Haus hier in der Stadt!"

„Ach ja? Und wo genau? Wie lange wohnst du schon hier?" wieder einmal erwartete sie tausend Antworten auf einmal, doch diesmal konnte ich ihr direkt antworten. „Das Haus ist ganz am anderen Ende der Stadt! Es gehört seit fast einem Jahr aber wirklich eingezogen bin ich erst dieses Wochenende!"

Sie wusste sofort welches Haus ich meinte, man sah förmlich, wie die Glühbirne über ihrem Kopf anging. „Ach, das Haus, ich dachte, dass wäre immer noch zu vermieten!" Ich lag also ganz richtig, mit der Vermutung, dass noch niemand etwas von meinem Einzug mitbekommen hatte. Ich nickte zustimmend, denn es gab nur dieses eine Haus dort in der Nähe, dass lange Zeit zum Verkauf stand.

Doch ein Blick auf die Uhr brachte die junge Frau dazu sich zu verabschieden. „Na ja, war schön dich mal wieder zusehen! Wir laufen uns bestimmt noch mal über den Weg! Aber ich muss jetzt weg! Bye!"

Eigentlich wollte ich ihr hinterher brüllen, sie solle Misty grüßen, aber ich überlegte, dass sie es wahrscheinlich sowieso nicht tun würde, also ließ ich es bleiben und ging zurück nach Hause.

Mein Magen zeigte mir mit einem Grummeln, dass er nicht damit einverstanden war, dass ich zuerst auspacken wollte und so nahm ich mir das wichtigste aus den Tüten und Frühstückte erstmal. Es tat gut nach diesem Morgen etwas in den Magen zu bekommen und nachdem ich mein erstes Brötchen hinuntergeschlungen hatte machte ich mir auch endlich einen Kaffee.

In dem Moment in dem ich mich wieder setzen wollte höre ich das schrille Geräusch der Klingel, die ich eigentlich auswechseln wollte.

„Na, dass kann doch nur Mama sein!" Leicht genervt stehe ich mit vollem Mund auf und öffne die Tür, doch vor dieser stand nicht Mutter. Auf der Schwelle meines Hauses stand niemand geringerer, als Mistys Schwester, die ich beim Einkaufen getroffen hatte.

„Hi!" Sie sah mich ernst an.

„Hi? Was machst du denn hier?" Ich schluckte und starrte sie nur verwundert an.

„Ich muss dringend mit dir reden, es geht um Misty!"

„Klar! Komm doch rein!" mit jeder Minute verstand ich weniger, doch es schien wirklich etwas ernstes zu sein.

Sie bedankte sich und trat ein. Neugierig sah sich um. Leicht grinste ich in mich hinein, die Einrichtung war mir wirklich gut gelungen für einen Junggesellen meine ich.

„Möchtest du einen Tee oder Kaffee?" bot ich ihr an während sie neugierig durch meinen Flur spaziert.

„Nein, nichts! Danke, ich muss gleich wieder weg!" Ihr Gesicht wurde wieder ernster.

„Gut!" Ich führte sie ins Wohnzimmer, das Frühstück war erstmal vergessen. „Also, was ist mit Misty, worüber willst du so dringend mit mir sprechen!"

„Also, ich weiß, dass du sie immer noch liebst!" Sie sah mich durchdringend an und fuhr dann in ihrer Erzählung fort. „Ich weiß, dass sie dich auch noch immer liebt, aber sie hat Angst!"

„Angst? Aber wo vor denn?" erschrocken sah ich sie an.

„Das darf ich dir nicht sagen, wenn meine kleine Schwester erfährt, dass ich hier war bringt sie mich um, da erzähl ich dir nicht auch noch das, wovor sie sich am meisten fürchtet! Nein, ich bin nicht lebensmüde! Aber es wird Zeit, dass ihr mit einander sprecht! Ich kann dir zwar nicht sagen warum, denn das soll Misty schön selber machen, aber ihr müsst euch endlich aussprechen!"

„Komm zum Punkt!" langsam wurde ich ungeduldig. Worauf wollte sie hinaus?

„Ähm... ja entschuldige bitte! Wenn ich recht habe mit der Vermutung, dass du sie immer noch suchst, kann ich dir helfen!" Ich sehe sie gespannt an. „Aber wehe du sagst ihr, dass du das von mir weißt!" Sie beugte sich zu mir herüber, während ihre Stimme immer leiser wurde. „Misty will heute Nachmittag kommen! Und sie will für drei Tage bleiben! Bitte komm und rede mit ihr. Es wird Zeit das ihr euch aussprecht!" wiederholte sie sich. Ich war sprachlos. Doch langsam fand ich meine Stimme wieder.

„Warum... warum erzählst du mir das?"

„Weil ich meine Schwester und dich nicht mehr leiden sehen kann!"

Das war alles, was sie sagte, ohne ein weiteres Wort erhob sie sich und verließ das Haus. Ich saß noch immer verwundert und verwirrt auf der Couch im Wohnzimmer und starrte ihr hinterher.

Doch ein Satz hallte wider und wider in meinem Kopf.

„Misty hat Angst!"

„Wovor... wovor hast du Angst, Misty?" Ich hielt mir die Hände vors Gesicht, rieb mir kurz die Stirn, dann die Schläfen. Warum meinte das Leben es nur so schlecht mit mir. Warum konnte ich nicht einmal Glück haben?

Langsam stand ich auf. Hunger hatte ich keinen mehr und die Lust auf Kaffee war mir auch vergangen. Also ging ich an der Küche vorbei und schloss erstmal die Haustür, die die Frau nicht geschlossen hatte.

Ich ging tief in Gedanken versunken ins Wohnzimmer zurück und setzte mich wieder auf die Couch. Mein Blick ging ins Leere und immer und immer wieder fragte ich mich, wovor Misty solche Angst hatte, warum sie mich nicht mehr sehen wollte. Machte ich ihr vielleicht Angst? Hatte sie Angst von mir verletzt zu werden, nach dem ich mich schon einmal so vor ihr verschlossen hatte? Was war nur los? Ich fand keine Antwort! Auf keine der Fragen.

Doch ich dachte weiter darüber nach, jedoch beschloss ich nach einer Weile das Wohnzimmer einzutauschen. So dachte ich weiter nach, während ich gemächlich durch den nahe liegenden Wald spaziere.

Plötzlich erblickte ich etwas grünes das sich bewegte. Es war ein Raupy und ich musste unweigerlich an Mistys panische Angst vor Käferpokemon denken. Bei diesem Gedanken zeichnete sich ein Lächeln auf meinen Lippen ab. „Wir haben eine ganze Menge zusammen erlebt! Ich dachte eigentlich, nach all unseren Reisen, dass ich dich kennen würde! Warum hast du mich verlassen? Und wovor hast du Angst?" Als hätten mir die Bäume die Antworten geben können, was natürlich nicht geschah, also ging ich weiter.

Irgendwann sah ich auf die Uhr und stellte fest, dass ich schon seit mehreren Stunden unterwegs war und meine Uhr bereits 17:00 Uhr anzeigte.

Ich erinnerte mich an den Bericht von Mistys Schwester und machte mich so schnell ich konnte auf den Weg zur Arena.

Es dauerte nicht lange, vielleicht 10- 15 Minuten, dann stand ich vor dem großen Gebäude, das die Arena von Azuria City darstellen sollte.

Ich war schon lange nicht mehr hier gewesen, ich hatte es etwa vor einem Jahr, als ich auch das Haus kaufte aufgegeben sie dort besuchen zu wollen.

Ich hatte eingesehen, dass ich nicht an sie rankommen konnte, solange sie das nicht wollte. Und weil sie das nicht wollte, und auch ihre Schwestern sie immer verleugnet hatten, hatte es mich so überrascht, das ausgerechnet Mistys ältere Schwester mir dies erzählt hatte.

Mit langsamen Schritten bewegte ich mich auf die Arena zu und merkte dabei, dass ich mit jedem Schritt, den ich tat, nervöser wurde.

Mit vorsichtigem Schritt trat ich in die große Halle um nur wenige Sekunden später eine Stimme sprechen zu hören. Gemeint war ich. „Einen Moment bitte! Ich bin sofort bei Ihnen!"

Es war Mistys ältere Schwester, sie hatte nicht gesehen, dass ich es war, denn sie hing Kopfüber in einem der Wasserbecken und versuchte ein junges Seemops einzufangen. Belustigt stellte ich fest, dass es wohl wirklich noch sehr jung war, und dass es noch nicht so wirklich hören wollte.

Nach einigen gescheiterten Versuchen schaffte sie es endlich die Schwanzflosse des jungen Pokemon zu ergreifen. Ein siegreiches Lächeln bildete sich auf ihren Lippen, aber es verschwand in dem Moment, in dem das Pokemon unerwarteten Widerstand leistete und die junge Frau schließlich mit sich ins Becken zieht.

Prustend tauchte sie wieder auf. „Dann eben nicht du kleines Mistvieh!" deutlich wütend und völlig durchnässt blickte sie auf. Schlagartig änderte sich ihr Gesichtsausdruck, als sie mich sah. „Du bist also wirklich gekommen!"

Ich musste so über die Show von ihr eben lachen, dass es mir sehr schwer fiel ihr zu antworten. „Klar, ich habs doch versprochen!" Sie setzte einen gespielt beleidigten Gesichtsausdruck auf und fing dann selber an zu lachen.

„Warte kurz hier! Ich zieh mir grad was Trockenes an, dann bring ich dich zu Misty!" ich nickte und hockte mich an den Beckenrand in dem das Seemops immer noch fröhlich herum schwamm.

Ich musste noch immer lächeln, dieses Pokemon würde wirklich perfekt zu Misty passen. Doch dann wurde ich je aus meinen Gedanken gerissen, als ich Schritte und Stimmen hörte.

Schließlich sah ich ein Togepi, dass um die Ecke gewatschelt kommt. Dahinter kam ein kleines Mädchen zum Vorschein. Sie hatte schwarze Haare und die selbe Frisur wie Misty damals.

Das kleine Mädchen hatte einen hellblauen Badeanzug an und lief hinter Togepi her, während es immer wieder „Warte! Ich will doch nur mit dir spielen!" rief. Doch hinter dem Mädchen taucht noch eine weitere Person auf, bei der mir der Atem stockte.

Eine hübsche junge Frau mit roten Haaren kommt hinter dem Mädchen hergerannt. Sie hatte einen gelben Bikini an und ein rotgelbes Tuch um die Hüfte gebunden. „Misty!" flüsterte ich nur so laut, dass sie mich nicht hören konnte.

Sie hatte mich anscheinend noch nicht bemerkt, weil sie damit beschäftigt war das Mädchen und ihr eigenes Pokemon wieder einzufangen. „Ashley! Bleib sofort stehen! Ich hab dir doch gesagt, dass du Togepi nicht ärgern sollst!" Plötzlich blieb das Mädchen stehen und schaute Misty mit großen Augen an.

Togepi war mittlerweile einmal um das Becken gelaufen und bei mir angekommen. Es erkannte mich anscheinend, denn es fing sofort an fröhlich „Prui, prui..." zu machen und immer wieder auf und ab zu hüpfen. Jetzt schien auch Misty mich endlich bemerkt zu haben, denn sie hob den Kopf und als sie mich sah, konnte ich beobachten, wie sich ihre Augen weiteten.

Das Mädchen zog an ihrem umgebundenen Tuch, während Misty und ich uns ansahen, unfähig uns zu bewegen, oder etwas zu sagen. „Mama? Was ist los? Du wolltest mir doch gerade eine Standpauke halten? Wer ist der Mann dahinten? Kennst du den?"

„Ha... ha... hallo… Misty!" nach drei Jahren brachte ich nichts besseres heraus, als ein ´Ha… ha... hallo... Misty? Ich konnte es selbst nicht glauben und hätte mich am liebsten selbst georfeigt.

„Ash?" Sie war genauso sprachlos wie ich, doch dann kommt mir in den Sinn, was das Mädchen eben zu Misty gesagt hatte: Mama!

Ich war echt geschockt, meine Misty hatte eine Tochter. Und wer war bitteschön der Vater? Gerade als ich den Mund aufmachen wollte, kam Mistys Schwester herein.

„Oh!" mehr brachte sie nicht heraus? Das Mädchen, dass ich liebte hatte ein Kind, von was weiß ich wem, ihre Schwester will mir nichts sagen, läd' mich hierher ein und bringt dann nichts weiter heraus, als ein ´Oh?

Misty schaute sie genauso fragend an wie ich, doch sie kratzte sich nur am Hinterkopf und schien zu überlegen, was sie jetzt sagen soll. Misty dreht auf einmal den Kopf in meine Richtung und ich sah, dass sie Tränen in den Augen hatte. Dann drehte sie sich um und lief so schnell sie konnte aus der Arena. Ich musste nicht lange überlegen, bevor mir klar wurde, dass ich sie nicht noch einmal einfach so verschwinden lassen wollte und rannte ihr hinterher.

„Misty, warte doch! Ich muss mit dir reden!"

Sie wurde langsam langsamer und blieb schließlich ganz stehen. „Ash, was willst du?"

„Ich will mit dir reden!"

„Worüber denn?"

„Zum Beispiel darüber, dass du auf einmal verschwunden bist, darüber, warum ich es in den letzten drei Jahren nicht einmal geschafft habe dich zu sehen, obwohl ich dir hinterher gereist bin und vielleicht, könntest du mir auch sagen, wer dieses kleine Mädchen ist, und warum sie dich Mama nennt!" ich merkte leider, dass ich mit einem ziemlich aggressiven und verzweifelten Tonfall sprach. Aggressiver und verzweifelter als ich vorgehabt hatte zu klingen.

„Ich.. ich wusste, dass du sauer auf mich sein würdest, deshalb bin ich damals abgehauen! Es tut mir leid!" ihr stiegen die Tränen in die Augen.

„Ich... sauer auf dich! Warum sollte ich? Ich bin enttäuscht, dass du damals abgehauen bist, obwohl ich dir dankbar sein müsste. Weil ich nur dadurch endlich wieder in der Realität bin. Weil ich es nur dadurch geschafft habe über den Tod meines besten Freundes hinweg zukommen. Doch du warst verschwunden und ich konnte dich nicht wieder finden. Du weißt gar nicht wie sehr ich gelitten habe!"

„Glaub mir, Ash, ich weiß genau wie du gelitten hast! Mir ging es ja nicht anders, aber ich... ich... ich weiß auch nicht!"

„Wovor hast du Angst?" ich war mittlerweile näher an sie herangetreten und legte meine Hand beruhigend auf ihre Schulter.

„Ich habe Angst, davor, dass du mich hasst, Angst davor, dass du mich verabscheust, wenn du die Wahrheit erfährst!"

„Ich würde sagen, dass kommt auf einen Versuch an! Sag mir doch einfach die Wahrheit! Schlimmer als die vergangenen drei Jahre kann' s nicht sein!" Ich versuchte zu lächeln, doch es wollte mir nicht so wirklich gelingen.

Sie ging einen Schritt vor, so dass meine Hand nicht mehr auf ihrer Schulter liegen lassen konnte und sie fiel schwach herunter. „Die Wahrheit? Du willst sie also wirklich wissen?" Ich nickte, da fiel mir ein, dass sie mich ja nicht sehen konnte, weil sie stur nach vorne schaut. „Ja, das will ich!"

„Dieses Mädchen, Ashley, sie ist meine Tochter!" Also hatte ich nicht recht. Ich hatte gehofft sie hätte dieses Mädchen nur adoptiert, aber dem war nicht so, also war meine ganze Hoffnung vergebens gewesen. Wahrscheinlich war sie glücklich verheiratet und Ashley das Ergebnis ihrer Zuneigung. Ich merkte wie mir Tränen in die Augen stiegen. Niedergeschlagen fragte ich: „Und wer ist der Vater? Kenne ich ihn?"

„Könnte man so sagen!"

„Bitte? Was soll das denn heißen? Bitte spiel keine Spielchen mit mir! Wer ist der Vater?" ich merkte wie verzweifelt meine Stimme klang, wie meine Augen sich immer mehr mit Tränen füllten, doch ich wollte wissen wer der Vater ist!

„Ash, kannst du es dir nicht denken?" Sie drehte sich jetzt endlich um und sah mich direkt an, auch sie hatte Tränen in den Augen. Ich sah sie nur fragend an und zucke mit den Schultern. Sie schaute auf den Boden, ihre Lippen bewegten sich, aber ich verstand nichts. „Wie bitte? Ich habe dich nicht verstanden!" ich musste all meine Kraft aufbringen um das zu sagen. Wieder öffnete sich ihr Mund und ein leises „Du" kam heraus. Sie hob den Kopf und ich sah wie ihr die Tränen das hübsche Gesicht hinunter liefen.

Wieder öffnete sie den Mund und ein fast ersticktes „Verdammt noch mal, Ash, du bist es! Du bist Ashleys Vater!" entrann ihren Hals.

„Was... i... ic... ich?" doch nun versagte ihre Stimme vollends und sie nickte nur. Sie hatte den Kopf wieder gesenkt und man konnte sie schluchzen hören.

Ich merkte wie auch mir nun die Tränen das Gesicht hinunter liefen, doch es waren keine Tränen der Verzweiflung mehr, sondern Freudentränen. Erschrocken musste ich feststellen, dass sie sich schon wieder umgedreht hatte, sie wollte wohl schon wieder weglaufen, doch ich schlang meine Arme um sie und sagte: „Bitte geh nicht! Ich will nicht, dass du mich noch mal alleine lässt! Ich will dich nie wieder loslassen!"

„Ash.. du bist nicht sauer auf mich, ich meine habe ich nicht deine ganze Zukunft versaut?"

„Ganz im Gegenteil! Warum hast du Dummerchen mir das nicht schon vorher gesagt? Ich hätte dich deswegen doch keineswegs gehasst. Ich hätte dich genauso geliebt wie vorher, wie ich es immer noch tue. Und unserer Tochter hätte ich genauso geliebt!"

„Ash... wie konnte ich nur so dumm sein?"

„Tu mir einen Gefallen, lass mich nie wieder allein! Ja?" Sie nickte, drehte sich ein weiteres mal um und gab mir einen wunderschönen Kuss auf die Lippen. Wie lange hatte ich darauf verzichten müssen! Wir standen einige Minuten so da. Sie in meinen Armen, und wir beide uns küssend, dann lösten wir uns langsam wieder von einander und sahen, dass unsere Tochter auf uns zu gerannt kam.

„Mama, Mama! Was macht der da mit dir?" Sie drehte sich in die Richtung von Ashley und breitet die Arme aus. Ashley blieb vor ihrer Mutter stehen und ließ sich von ihr hochheben. „Das, mein Schatz, wirst du noch früh genug verstehen!" „ Ich will es aber jetzt verstehen!" trotzig sah sie Misty an.

Der Blick meiner Geliebten wird ernst und in ebenso ernstem Ton sagt sie: „Glaub mir Schatz, es ist zu kompliziert, als dass du es jetzt schon verstehen könntest!" „Na gut, wenn du meinst! Aber dann sag mir wenigstens wer der da ist!" ihre Finger zeigten auf mich, während sie ihre Mutter fragend ansah. „Das, mein Liebling, das ist dein Daddy!"

Ashleys Augen weiteten sich und in Mistys Augen konnte ich wieder diesen Glanz erkennen, den ich seit ich sie wiedergesehen hatte, vermisste. „Mein Daddy? Du meinst, der ist der Junge für den du sogar dein Leben geben würdest?" „Ja, genau der ist er!" „Sag so etwas nicht Misty! Ich habe schon einmal jemanden verloren, der mir sehr viel bedeutet hat, dass möchte ich nicht noch einmal durchmachen!" mischte ich mich in die Mutter-Tochter-Unterhaltung ein.

Misty nickte, sie verstand was ich wohl fühlen musste.

„Mama, darf ich Daddy auch mal umarmen?" „Bestimmt!" Ich nickte und streckte meiner Tochter meine Arme entgegen. Ich hob sie aus Mistys Armen und drückte sie ganz fest an mich. Ich merke, wie sie ihre Arme um mich schlang, fast so, als wollte sie mich nie wieder los lassen.

Dann fallen ihre Ärmchen herunter und sie war auf meinem Arm eingeschlafen. Gemeinsam gingen wir zurück und legten sie in ihr Bettchen.

Glücklich verließen Misty und ich das Zimmer und ließen sie in aller ruhe schlafen.

Ich wußte nicht, was die Zukunft für mich, Misty und unsere Tochter bereithalten würde, aber in diesem Augenblick war ich der glücklichste Mensch auf Erden!

Ende


End file.
